As a new generation memory device based on the semiconductor flash memory, the SD (Secure Digital Memory) card with small volume, which has a high memory capacity, a high data transfer rate and is very easy to move, is widely used in the mobile phone, MP3, digital camera and digital video and so on for more storage space. When a smart chip is integrated into a common SD card (including any SD card with different size such as Mini SD card etc.), the common SD card is called smart SD card, and accordingly the smart SD card provides a smart card service besides the traditional storage function.
Recently, the smart card integrated into the SD card is accessed in the manner of driver. Thus the manner of accessing to the smart SD card differs from accessing to the common SD card. The common SD card is accessed by the peripheral devices in the manner of file system, that is, the common SD card is compatible with various kinds of access from the peripheral devices. The storage space of the smart SD card is also accessed in the manner of file system, however, accessing to the smart card integrated into the SD card needs an installed corresponding driver, and the write and read operation to the smart SD card are achieved through the interface provided by the driver.
However, the driver is programmed according to the type of the used device; that is to say, different driver should be programmed for different type of device, wherein the interface provided by each type of the driver for the peripheral device is different from each other. Therefore, the application field of the smart SD card is limited for the accessing manner, which is based on the driver, and thus only enables a few types of device to use the smart card integrated in the smart SD card, because it is impossible in practice to program the driver for each type of the device.
Further, the smart SD card can provide a variety of application services, such as debit and credit application, bulk electronic payment application for debit and credit, electronic purses application and other financial application for payment and other applications in the field. If the smart card integrated into the smart SD card is accessed through the interface (API) provided by the driver, the classification list of the devices which are supported by the smart SD card should be defined, so that, it may be possible that main devices in the market can be supported, however, it will make the release and maintain of the applications be hard. For example, for the payment application or the payment combined with other industries application, such as the financial payment combined with the public transportation application, such applications require covering the area of the application as more as possible. Moreover, all of the application modules for communicating with the smart card integrated into the smart SD card, such as card distribution, downloading over the air and recharging over the air etc., should be programmed individually when using the manner of application interface.